The present invention relates to a portable device with optical sensing function and a related optical sensing method, and more particularly, to a portable device with multiple optical sensing functions and a related optical sensing method capable of changing a sensing direction of an optical sensing module.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a mobile phone 50 with a proximity sensor 52 in prior art. FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the mobile phone 50 in prior art. A display screen 54 is disposed on an upper surface of a housing 56 of the mobile phone 50. The proximity sensor 52 includes an optical emitter 521 and an optical receiver 522. An optical sensing signal is emitted from the optical emitter 521 to pass through the upper surface of the housing 56. While the optical sensing signal is projected onto an external object, an optical modulated signal is reflected from the external object and received by the optical receiver 522, so as to active the proximity sensor 52. Therefore, a sensing range of the proximity sensor 52 is located above the upper surface of the housing 56. Functions of the conventional proximity sensor 52 is limited, and design of expanding possible application of the proximity sensor to provide new functions is an important issue in the mobile communication industry.